Objects can be located and tracked using location systems. This ability to locate and track objects can be used to detect and track interactions and associations between an object and other objects and/or locations. Sites using location systems are typically responsible for ensuring that certain tasks are being performed. For example, a hospital using a location system may be responsible for ensuring that hospital personnel are performing their assigned tasks, e.g. doctors and nurses making rounds, janitors cleaning rooms, surgeons performing surgery, nurses administering medication, phlebotomists drawing blood, technicians taking electrocardiograms (EKGs) on patients, telemetry patients ambulating, etc.